


Bicker Flirting

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bickering, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Wash and Doc Bicker. Tucker is done with both of them.
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Agent Washington
Kudos: 6





	Bicker Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 27, 2013. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 23, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]

“FRANK!” Wash shouted, hanging out the window. “What the hell did you do to my socks!?”

“I washed them,” Doc said, yelling up from the ground. “Why?”

Wash held a pair of socks out of the window. The color was so blatant that even Donut couldn’t have denied it. “They’re pink!”

“Well, somebody left a red shirt in the bin and I didn’t see it until after the laundry was done,” Doc said, sticking his nose up and crossing his arms. His gardening gloves left a smudge of dirt on his overalls. “That’s not my fault.”

“It’s bright red! How did you not see it!?”

“I don’t know,” Doc said. “Why was there a red shirt in your wash, WASH!”

“I like red, okay!? Is that a crime?”

“It is when you’re BLUE TEAM!”

“Says the purple guy!”

“It was an honest mistake! You don’t have to yell at me!”

“I’m not yelling!”

“You are!”

“Would you both shut up!” Tucker screamed from the yard. “Just make out already and get it over with since Wash is only yelling because he likes it when you’re mad!”

“Th-that’s not true!” Wash stuttered, his face turning the same color as his socks.

“Really?” Doc said. “Huh.”

“TUCKER!” Wash shouted, tossing the wad of clothes at the laughing teal soldier.


End file.
